This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Enzyme activity plays a crucial role in the synthesis of glycans. However, we believe that enzymes, as a subset of proteins, and the reactions that they catalyze form a separate domain of interest. For this reason, rather than extending our glycomics ontology GlycO, we are enriching it through the development of a domain specific ontology, EnzyO (for Enzyme Ontology).